Lux Okumura
'Lux Okumura '''is the demigod son of Thanatos and the twin brother of Yukio Okumura. Throughout his time as a child, he was known as satan's spawn, due to the unusual behavoir he had. He also was adaptly active with his demigod powers. Biography Lux was born along with Yukio on December 27th. He radiated a faint blue aura and seemed to have emense strength. He lived with his mother until the age of five, when his morther died. After that, Lux became the provider for Yukio and himself. He began stealing, and continued going to school, under the pretense that a local school teacher was his adoptive gaurdian. When he was in grade school, he began experiencing unusual behavoir, which was the bloosom of his demonic powers. He first began taking his anger out on a number of his class mater. By the time his twin was bullied, he started defending him. Constantly taking it out all on the bullies. He even helped his brother retrieve his kite. Most of the time Lux ended up alone, without any friends, but he didn't care since he wasn't all alone. He had his brother. When he was fourteen, Thantos made his first appearance, by killing off the mortal that was disguised as their adoptive gaurdian. Lux blossomed his powers on that same day, and was later taken along with his younger brother to a secret world where they could train their powers. Personality Lux has a protective and supportive personality. He can become violent on occasion, due to his father's blood corsing through his veins. He supports his friends and tries to encourage and help them. He also seems very protective of Yukio, and aims to surpass him one day. He can at times become clueless and mistake things for what they truly aren't. Despite this, he is capable of connecting with everyones feeling in some kind of way. He also seems to have ambition, due to the fact that he is even capable of wanting to challenge his own father to a fight. Lux also seems to accel at physical studies rather than intellectual studies, but he does eventually learn academics as well. He is also classified as a hands-on learner, due to the way he learns through combat. Yukio is more of a book worm. Fatal Flaw He seems to harbor two flaws, one is the falw of pride, where he could let his pride overrun his general judgement in combat, and the other is that he would never let his little brother die in battle. He also seems to be a bit to overprotective when it comes to Yukio, although Yukio doesn't mind this since as a child he's always needed Lux to help him with almost everything. Appearance Lux has messy black hair that sweeps down in his eyes, pale skin, and dark blue eyes. He is above average height and seems to retain a mischevious smile. He is physically fit and seems to retain a slim body shape. Powers & Abilities Being a demigod, Lux has never actually shown any disabilities. He actually isn't one to have any of the flaws that demigods have. He seems to only be unable to learn through audiotory means. He learns best through physical activities rather than audiotory. Demigod Abilities *'Super Human Strength & Endurance: 'Since childhood, Lux has been physically stronger than most normal people his age, even people several years older, most likely because of his godly heritage. Naturally, this led to many problems in his childhood. He also never once was behind in Physical Education classes, he was also mentioned to have to draw back his powers to not scare the PE teachers. *'Super Human Speed & Agility: 'Since childhood, Lux has been physically faster than most normal people his age, even people several years older, most likely because of his godly heritage. Unlike his super human strength, this wasn't a problem, but it did cause him to steal things at times. He enjoyed being capable of running faster than normal people. *'Pyrokinesis: 'He can summon, and control flames. His flames arn't your average orange red, due to the fact that they burn a faint blue color. Lux is also known to be capable of healing rather than just destroying with these flames. *'Demonic Telepathy: 'He can set himself into a trance and be capable of levitating and using flight due to his demonic spirit. It's unknown how he is capable of doing so, although this hints that Thanatos is more capable than most gods. He also knows how to read a person's mind, although this isn't insitictive or at will. *'Super Human Regeneration: ''' He can regenerate most wounds, although not anything major. He also knows that his body being cut or grazed would only speed up the healing process. Lux also is more capable with this ability than his brother for some strange reason. Weapons Being the son of Thanatos, Lux has a old fashion sword that he always carries with him, the Kurosaika sword, it is forged specificly for him to hone his powers. Being the elder twin and the one twin to inherit the flames of Thanatos, he is capable of using them. The blade is made out a special material that is capable of killing any type of creature: Mortal, Demigod, Monster, God, Titan, Gigante. It doesn't matter the blade is capable of killing any of them without fail. The blade also helps by taking away the excessive flames that Lux might aquire. The blade also seems to resemble Rin's. Relationships Friends None so Far. Family Yukio Okumura Lux and Yukio have a well relationship. Like any other brothers, the two fight but deep down they get over it and work to helping each other out. Lux always tries to act like the supiror in everything, and when he realizes his brother is better at school than he is, Lux tries to play it off, by training his skills. Yukio considers Lux a great big brother and also seems to understand that without his brother, he wouldn't have become the person he is. The two seem to care for each other alot. Gods Thanatos Lux and Thanatos aren't well on good terms. Lux seems to have less than average diolague with his father, but the two aren't spiteful towards each other. Lux also seems to have a desire to fight his old man, for the sake of learning if the new generation. Trivia *Lux has the profile character image of Rin Okumura, a character from Blue Exorcist. **He also seems to harbor the same powers, and his brother has the same name as Rin's own brother. **Lux might be based upon Rin Okumura himself. *Lux awakened his true powers the day he learned he was a demigod. Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Greek Demigods Category:Children of Thanatos Category:Twins